A Second Chance at Life
by Pokemon406
Summary: After dying in his world, saving a child from getting hit from a car, Yukito was given a offer at a new life in a different world with a new family. What experiences will he face in this new world and will his life from his previous world come back to haunt him? Find out in this installment! Updates are usually two or three weeks unless I say otherwise.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story!**

 **Corey: Yay!**

 **Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

 **Pokemon406: If you read the summary then you already know what happens in this first chapter.**

 **Corey: Even the last part?**

 **Pokemon406: Not the last part yet.**

 **Pokemon406: This story does take place in the mystery dungeon world but mystery dungeon related stuff won't happen for a few chapters.**

 **Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my OCs.**

 **Chapter 1: Rebirth**

In a busy city, walking down the sidewalk from school was a young boy trying to call someone on his cellphone.

The boy looked to be sixteen. He had black spiky hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt, black jacket, blue pants, and black shoes.

"Hi! This is Sunset Ryu! I'm sorry I can't answer the phone right now but leave a message and I'll try to get back to you!"The voicemail said.

"Hey! Sis, this is Yukito! I'm just wondering if you might have time to spend with me...we never have time for each other. Zukito never wants to hang out with me and you're the only other person I talk to. So, call me back when you can,"Yukito said into the phone before he sighed and hung up.

His sister was always busy with jobs, trying to support the three of us since their parents died when they were young. So, Sunset took it upon herself to be the one to take care of them. She worked around the clock and by the time she came home, she would just greet them before passing out in her bed. He tried coaxing her to relax or take a break from work but she wasn't having it and continued. Zukito didn't care if their sister was working herself to the bone for them.

They never had time to spend as a family these past eleven years. He hoped he could change this when he was able to work as well so she didn't have to.

He turned his head to see some kids playing with a ball. _"We were like that once."_ He thought as he saw one of the kids kick the ball a little too hard, sending it over to the road. One of the kids ran over to get it. However what the child didn't notice was a car coming at high speeds.

Some people noticed the kid and car. Some screamed for the kid to move out of the way or for the car to slow down. Yukito however reacted immediately, he ran over as fast as he could and pushed the kid out of the way of the moving car. The kid let out a cry of surprise from being shoved and the car ended up hitting Yukito instead of the child. The teen was sent flying from the impact and ended up crashing into a brick wall, cracking it a little.

"Oh, my god! Someone call an ambulance!"Someone shouted, the last thing Yukito heard as he lost consciousness from the pain.

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

When Yukito opened his eyes again, he found himself in a white void of nothingness.

"Where am I?"He asked, his voice echoing through the void."Is this heaven?"He wondered looking around to see nothing but white nothingness for miles.

A white sphere appeared in front of him and glowed brightly. Yukito stared at the sphere wondering what it was. He had to cover his eyes with his forearm because the sphere began to get brighter and brighter until it blinded him for a few seconds. When the light faded, Yukito uncovered his eyes to see a big unique creature. The creature looked like a white goat with a large gold around its waist.

The creature looked down at him, which made him nervous and a little scared.

"Greetings! Relax young Yukito, I mean you no harm,"The creature's voice sounded feminine and soothing. He calmed down a little but was perplexed as to why she knew his name."My name is Megami or Lady Arceus, Creator of Pokemon and known as the Alpha Pokemon. You have been summoned here because of your noble effort in saving that child."

"...Okay, so where is here?"Yukito asked.

"This is a void of nothingness. There is no life in this dimension."She explained as he nodded not wanting to know more about this place.

"I have a offer for you that I hope you accept,"

"What is it?"He asked curiously.

"For a new life in my world."

"New life? B-But what about my old one?"Yukito asked. He had a bad feeling about the answer to his question.

The Alpha Pokemon closed her eyes."After you saved that child, you were hit by the car you saved him from. Someone called the ambulance and got you to the hospital, but there was nothing they could do,"She explained as Yukito processed the information.

He was dead. He would no longer see his sister or his brother's face. The latter he could care less for because he knew that his twin brother probably didn't bother coming to see him. Sunset however, must be devastated at his death having never spent any time with him in these past few years. He couldn't imagine the sadness, guilt, and heartbreak she must be feeling right now.

"Megami...can you bring me back to life in my world?"He asked and she shook her head negatively in response.

"I cannot. Your second chance I'm afraid isn't with those back in the human world."She replied.

" _So, it's either take this once in a lifetime opportunity or stay dead."_ He thought as much as he wanted to join his parents, he knew this was something you can't pass up."Megami, I'll take you up on your offer but can you do one thing for me back in my world?"

"What is it?"The Alpha Pokemon inquired.

"Can you tell my sister to enjoy life and don't worry about me. I'm in a better place now."He said.

Arceus smiled or at least he thought she did. It was kind of hard to tell."I think my friend can do this little request for you."

Yukito smiled back but realized what she said."Who's this friend you speak of?"

"They go by many names but you may know them as God."She said and giggled at his shocked expression.

A cocoon like sphere formed around Yukito. He started to freak out but then began to feel drowsy. Before he passed out, he heard Arceus say one last thing to him.

"Don't forget to enjoy life yourself, young Yukito."

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

The next time Yukito felt his consciousness return to him, he found himself in a dark and cramped space.

" _What the?"_ He thought and tried to move in this cramped space but felt his limbs weren't listening to him _."Why can't I move?!"_ He thought a little scared until he heard a voice outside this cramped space.

"Finally,"He heard the voice pant in exhaustion. He assumed it was a female based on their voice but he could be wrong. He felt his cramped space suddenly be picked up."Let's go see Meggy~."He heard the voice giggle and carry him to who knows where.

After an unknown amount of time, the person carrying his prison stop and he heard the same voice speak again.

"Hey! Meggy I finally laid the egg!"

"That's great Yokina but for the thousandth time. My name is _Megami_ not Meggy."A new familiar voice replied back to the first one. Yukito's eyes widened at this.

" _Megami!"_ He thought, remembering his conservation with the Alpha Pokemon.

"I know, but I love calling you Meggy instead."Yokina replied as Megami groaned. Yukito felt his prison shake as he heard Yokina ask."So, how long until my little boy or girl hatches from this egg?"

" _Boy or girl?!"_ Yukito thought, wondering what she meant.

He heard Megami hum for a moment then answered."In a few weeks,"Yokina squealed in joy at knowing when her child was gonna hatch."Now Yokina, I'm trusting you with this child. Please don't make me regret my decision."

"Meggy, you have nothing to worry about! I'll be the best mother ever!"Yokina replied before Yukito suddenly felt weightless for a moment and heard the two gasp. Yukito then felt his egg stop and heard both of them sigh in relief.

"...Yokina,"Megami began in a stern tone but Yokina cut her off.

"That won't happen again! I promise!"Yokina assured her."See ya later, Meggy! I'll introduce you to them when they hatch!"

He heard Megami sigh before replying."Goodbye Yokina and Yukito,"She hoped the child wouldn't die early. She didn't really think Yokina was suited for a child, mainly because of her personally.

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

Yukito didn't know how long he was in this egg. There was no way to tell time in an egg and it was always dark inside. He would always hear the familiar voice of Yokina speaking to his egg fluently, either casual talking to him or singing softly to him. He heard other voices from time to time, probably her showing him to other Pokemon. He still didn't know what Pokemon Yokina was but he couldn't wait to see the face of his new mother.

As time went on, the space inside his egg was growing incredibly thin. So much to the point where he could barely move even though he couldn't move that much in the first place. He had also been able to move after some time in the egg.

Right now, Yukito was trying to break out of his egg because it was definitely too cramped in the egg and he wanted _out_.

" _Come on,"_ He thought, pushing against his egg prison. He heard a gasp from Yokina but ignored it and continued pushing. Parts of the egg cracked, allowing him to see light for the first time in a long time. He continued pushing, more and more cracks formed until eventually the egg broke.

He was free. He was finally out of his egg. The light he saw when he came out blinded his newborn eyes so he closed them for a moment. When he opened them again, he saw a blurry figure that slowly came into focus. The blurry figure slowly formed into what he could describe to be a small bipedal cat.

The cat had plain pale pink fur, a short wide snout, large blue eyes, triangular ears, short arms with three fingered paws, large hind legs and feet paws with oval markings on its soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip.

(A/N: I got that description from Bulbapedia. Just telling where I got the description of the Pokemon from.)

The cat let out an excited cry and suddenly picked him up."Hi little one! I'm Yokina! I'm your new momma! We're gonna have so much fun together playing games, pulling pranks on other legendaries, and.."She stops talking when she notices her child look scared of her.

"I mean, my name is Yokina. Your new momma,"She said this time in a softer tone calming the newborn.

"Momma?"Yukito asked but was confused by what came out instead was."Mew?"

Yokina giggled at seeing his confused expression."You silly, you won't be able to talk like us for a while. Until then all you can say is my species name,"She explained.

" _Great,"_ He thought knowing she won't be able to understand him for a while.

"Oh, no I can understand you."She said then continued seeing his surprised expression."I'm a psychic-type Pokemon so I'm able to read your thoughts."

" _Okay then can you tell me what species you are...mommy."_ Yukito asked, the word sounding foreign to him.

"What _we_ are is a Mew, the New Species Pokemon. We have the dna of every Pokemon in our bodies and can learn any attack we want."Yokina explained as the child Mew's eyes widened.

" _How many Pokemon are there?"_ He asked curiously.

"890."She answered as his eyes widened further if that was possible. She giggled at this."Now, what should I name you?"

" _What do you mean?"_

"Well, you're my child now, so I wanna give you a new name."She explained as Yukito seemed fine with the idea.

"Hmm how about Nova?"She then shook her head, not liking the name."Pinku?"She looks at him only to frown and shake her head."No, your fur coat isn't pink."

" _Wait what? What do you mean?"_ He asked, he thought his fur coat would be the same as hers.

She didn't answer his question and looked to be thinking again until she blinked.

"I got it! Koji! That will be your name!"She said as he gave her annoyed expression.

" _Koji? Really?"_ Yukito replied, not really liking the name.

"Yes, really! It fits you perfectly!"She answered.

Yukito wanted to argue that the name wouldn't work because he wasn't gonna stay small forever when his stomach growled loudly. Both Mews blinked at this.

"Is someone hungry?"The adult Mew asked the baby Mew and he blushed in response. She giggled then laid him down on a bed of hay."Wait here. I'll go get something to feed you."She said then flew off into a hole to who knows where.

" _I can't leave even if I wanted to."_ Yukito thought. He was not used to his new body yet so leaving was not an opinion not that he wanted to anyway. This was going to be his home and Yokina was his new mother. She didn't seem bad, really cheerful but not that bad.

He took this moment to check out his surroundings. He looked to be in a cave of some sort, there was a tree and grass, and a river and waterfall nearby. He looked around more to notice some lanterns high above him. Near the tree, was a chest full of toys.

Sometime later, Yokina came back this time holding a bottle with white liquid in it which he assumed was milk.

She picked him up."Say ahh,"She said, moving the bottle over to his mouth.

"Me-"He started to say something like "He couldn't say ahh" but she cut him off by putting the nuzzle in his mouth. He gave her a 'really' look as she waited for him to drink the substance.

"Come on! It's milk! You gotta drink it to grow up big and strong."Yokina said.

" _This is so demeaning,"_ He thought.

The adult Mew giggled."No, it isn't silly. You're a baby."He rolled his eyes and started sucking on the nuzzle. His eyes widened at the taste and started sucking faster."That's it. Drink mommy's milk."She said in a soothing tone.

After Yukito drank all of the contents of the bottle, Yokina placed him over her shoulder and began patting him on the back.

" _What are you doing?"_ Yukito asked and got his answer in the form of him letting out a loud burp _."Oh,"_ He blushed as Yokina giggled.

The baby Mew yawned."Oh, it looks like someone's tired."

" _I'm not,"_ He tried to stifle a yawn but failed. _"tired!"_ He replied while feeling his eyelids droop, his body betraying how he felt.

Yokina rolled her eyes and started singing to him. The song felt so soothing to the baby Mew, it relaxed him and made him feel safe. Yukito didn't know why but her singing was making it even harder to stay awake. Eventually he couldn't fight the drowsies any longer and fell into slumber. The adult Mew giggled then disappeared using Teleport and reappeared holding a diaper. She put it on the sleeping baby Mew then took a moment to enjoy how cute her baby looked.

She then blew out all the lanterns making the cave go dark and harder to see. After that was done, she laid down with her child on the bed of hay.

"Goodnight my little Koji."Yokina said before kissing his little head then joining him in the realm of slumber.

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **Pokemon406: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if there was a lot of baby stuff at the end but hey what can you do.**

 **Hikari: He's so cute! Can I go in and hug him?**

 **Pokemon406: While time is frozen, yes.**

 **Hikari leaves to go hug the baby Mew.**

 **Corey: I don't see how he's so cute. I'm the only cute thing here!**

 **Pokemon406: Yes, because a Pikachu with a gooey marshmallow mess in his mouth is cute.**

 **Corey: Hey!**

 **Pokemon406: Next chapter will be a timeskip, I'm thinking maybe four or five years. I don't feel like doing baby stuff for three or four chapters.**

 **Pokemon406: Before I end this chapter, I want to say what certain names mean.**

 **Pokemon406: Pinku means pink and cute or at least I think it does. Koji means little one.(Corey giggles at the name). Megami means goddess in Japanese or at least that's what it said on Google. And Yokina means cheerful in Japanese or at least that's what it said on Google as well.**

 **Hikari: Well the names, Pinku, Koji, Yokina and Nova suit a Mew especially!**

 **Pokemon406: When did you get back here?**

 **Hikari: Just now.**

 **Pokemon406: Okay then.**

 **Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out(Saluates at camera then disappears using Instant Transmission)**

 **Hikari: Hikari signing out(Does victory sign at camera then disappears in a flash of white light)**

 **Corey: Corey signing out(Sticks tongue out at camera then disappears in a flash of lightning)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Glimpse into the future

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Corey: Yay!**

 **Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

 **Pokemon406: I don't have much to say so I guess I'll begin the story.**

 **Hikari: Good, I wanted the story to begin rather than hear you talking.**

 **Pokemon406 grumbles some words: I will however say that I'll alternate between the two names the main character has.**

 **Corey: You mean you'll call him by both names from time to time?**

 **Pokemon406: Yup, just telling you all now so you won't be confused.**

 **Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my OCs.**

 **Chapter two- A Glimpse into the Past**

The next few years of Yukito's new life was...an interesting one to say the least. He had done a lot of baby stuff that was embarrassing and would definitely hurt his pride if not for the fact he was a baby. The diaper part was especially embarrassing for him. Luckily, he stopped needing those after he turned three.

He found out that he was wrong about the place they were living in being a cave. It turned out that they lived in a giant tree called the Tree of Beginning. Apparently, Yokina and the tree had a symbolic connection. He didn't know what were the benefits of this but he could tell Mew's benefit was living inside the tree.

He also found out that they weren't the only ones living in this giant tree, several other Pokemon lived in this tree as well. Yokina introduced him to the Pokemon so he could become familiar with Pokemon aside from her and maybe make some friends. However, this didn't work out because the other pokemon were either too shy or treated him like royalty which he didn't like.

Today, Yokina wanted to introduce him to a certain friend of hers but first she needed to teach him something.

"Alright, mom what did you wanna teach me?"Yukito asked. After he turned three, he could finally speak instead of having to use his thoughts to talk.

"A move called **Transform**. It allows you to turn into any Pokemon you want."She said as his eyes widened in shock about this.

"Well...that's pretty handy. Why do you want me to learn this now?"He asked curiously.

"I don't want us to attract any attention to where we're going."She explained as he nodded in understanding. Legendaries attract a lot of attention mainly because not everyone has seen one so they would be drawn to them out of curiosity.

"Now, in order to use this move you have to picture the Pokemon you want to turn into and focus on becoming that Pokemon."She closed her eyes, her body glowed white and she started to change shape. She was forced onto four paws, her ears expanded and became oval shaped, and her tail shortened. When the transformation ended, in place of Mew was a fox Pokemon. The fox Pokemon had brown fur, brown eyes, bushy white tipped tail, and white mane.

Koji floated over and looked the Pokemon over for any sign that she was a Mew before. He had learned how to fly a few days after he hatched. After finding no sign of Yokina being a Mew, well besides the usual happiness and excitement in her eyes, there was no sign that she was a Mew before.

He touched her fur and tail to see if those were still the same only to find that they weren't. Yokina's tail was indeed bushy and not like her old tail and her fur was no longer thin like before.

"Wow, you were right,"He said as she giggled."What Pokemon are you anyway?"

"I'm a Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon."

"Why are they called that?"

"They're called that because of their unstable makeup which makes them evolve depending on their environment."Yokina explained as he looked awed at what she told him."Anyway, now it's your turn. Picture the Pokemon you want to turn into and focus."

The young Mew nodded then closed his eyes and began to focus on what to become. In this case, he wanted to become an Eevee so he concentrated on transforming into that. He felt his body change and knew it felt different. He opened his eyes and looked himself over to see he had become an Eevee like his mother but still had his silver fur. He pondered on why he had the same fur color as his Mew self but then lost his train of thought when he fell to the ground. He forgot he was still in the air when he transformed.

"Right, make sure when you use **Transform** it's on the ground."Yokina said as Yukito grumbled a few words."Before we go, I need to change."She said before using Transform again this time into a fox Pokemon that had tan and green fur."Before you ask, this is a Leafeon, one of Eevee's many evolutions."

"What's evolution?"He asked. She hadn't told him about evolution or evolutionary forms.

"You'll find out later."She answered before she used **Vine Whip** to place the silver Eevee on her back then left the Tree of Beginning to travel on foot to her destination.

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

After a bit of traveling, Yokina and Yukito found themselves in a forest that Yukito of course didn't know but Mew did.

"Who are we going to see, mom?"He asked, still on the Leafeon's back.

"To see a friend of mine who lives in this forest. She helps someone govern time and travel forward and back in time."Yokina replied.

"You serious? That isn't possible back in my world."

The Leafeon rolled her eyes."Of course not! No one in your world could go through time unless it was with the help of a machine. In our world, only four Pokemon are able to look through time. Meggy, Celly, Tai, and myself if I turn into one of the three."

"Woah, so you can travel through time and change the events of the future or past?"Yukito asked.

"Err yes, but Meggy placed laws for us to not alter the timeline unless absolutely necessary."She replied as he nodded understanding this. Alternating the future or past would have drastic effects on the present.

The two of them eventually arrived at their destination, a small shrine. Yokina stopped in front of the shrine.

"So, who's here?"The Eevee asked.

"Let me call her,"The Leafeon took a deep breath before yelling."CELLY! I'M HERE! COME OUT!"Koji had his paws over his ears because his ears were left ringing from that shout.

Immediately after her shout, a green fairy looking Pokemon appeared with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Yokina, how many times have I told you to _not_ yell for me!"The Celebi said in an annoyed tone.

Yokina smiled."How else am I supposed to get your attention?"She asked in an amused tone.

"You're a psychic-type."Celly said, like the answer was obvious.

"And your point is?"

"You can use telepathy!"The Time Travel Pokemon exclaimed.

"Where's the fun in that?"The Leafeon said, sticking out her tongue at the Pokemon. Said Pokemon facepalmed at this then noticed another Pokemon here.

"Yokina, is this your kid?"She asked as the Leafeon nodded. She flew over to the down Eevee."Hello little one, my name is Jikan Ryoko. I am a Celebi, a Pokemon that can travel through time."Jikan introduced herself.

Yukito shook his head to get his hearing back."Nice to meet you, Jikan. My name is Yukito or Koji is what my mom named me."

"Koji? As in little one?"He nodded. The Celebi giggled and turned to her friend."Really, Yokina. Little one?"

"But it suits him!"Yokina said, defending her choice of name.

Koji and Jikan rolled their eyes at this and the Eevee decided to ask a question.

"Sooo, can you really travel through time?"He asked the Celebi who nodded and said.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, could you show me?"He asked, wanting to see if she could really travel through time.

"I don't know if I should.."Jikan trailed off looking away from him.

"Aw, come on! Celly take him to some point in the future. That way it won't change anything."Yokina said smiling as Jikan gave her a deadpan expression.

"Sending him to the future will change the present if he interacts with someone."Jikan replied.

"Celly,"The Celebi turns to Koji."Please let me go to the future."The Eevee said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

" _So cute,"_ Both Pokemon thought as they stared into those big blue orbs.

"Alright, fine! Just stop looking so adorable!"Jikan said, she didn't have the heart to resist puppy dog eyes.

(A/N: Hah, Pathetic! Puppy dog eyes are useless against me! Hikari: Pokemon406. A/N: Yes? "Looks over at her to see the two Pokemon using puppy dog eyes. Has heart attack from the cuteness of Eevee and Pikachu.")

"Yes!"The Eevee pumped a paw in the air.

Jikan whispers something to the Leafeon."How long can he stay invisible?"

Yokina looked confused for a second before she realized what she meant before gaining a sheepish expression.

"Yeah, about that. He doesn't know how to do that yet."This answer shocked the Celebi.

"What! What have you been teaching him?"

"Well as of this morning, only **Transform**."

"Why?!"

"I wanted him to make some friends before teaching him some stuff."Yokina answered, rubbing the back of her head while smiling nervously.

Jikan facepalmed then glared at Yokina."When you two go home make sure to train him. He's not only a legendary but he is also your _heir_ meaning if you pass, he has to take up the mantle."

The Leafeon looked away with a sad expression."I know, I just wanted him to have some friends because Meggy told me he had none in his previous life."She explained her reason.

Jikan sighed."Yokina, in the future, Yukito-"

"What are you guys talking about?"Koji asked, wondering what they were whispering about.

The two Pokemon shared a look before saying."Nothing important."Jikan flies over to him.

"While we're in the future, don't let go of my hand."She said as she held out her hand.

Yukito grabbed her hand with his paw. Jikan closed her eyes and the two began to glow until they disappeared in a green flash.

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

Appearing in a green flash, Yukito and Jikan appeared somewhere in the sky above a Pokemon town. Yukito began to look around until he noticed he couldn't see himself.

"What's going on here?"He asked.

"Relax, I made us invisible so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves."Jikan explained to him as he nodded.

Jikan flew around and told him a few things about this town that would hopefully not change the future when Yukito noticed something.

"Hey, what's that?"He asked, pointing over to a certain part of the town where a large portion of Pokemon were gathered.

Jikan flew them over so she could get a better look."Hmm it looks like a tournament is going on."

"Can we watch?"Yukito asked eagerly, wanting to watch. He wasn't a fighter but he enjoyed competitions.

Jikan thought for a moment if she should allow him to see this fight and thought there wouldn't be any harm as long as they stay invisible. Jikan nodded and the Eevee looked ecstatic at seeing what Pokemon can do.

They watched the following matches which featured two specific Pokemon making it to the finals, a blue jackal looking Pokemon and a yellow mouse looking Pokemon. Yukito didn't know the two Pokemon were a Riolu and Pikachu. The two Pokemon walked into the fighting area and faced each other.

When the referee began the battle, the two Pokemon rocketed forward at each other and began to battle. Pikachu fired bolts of electricity but Riolu dodged the attacks with his speed and struck the Mouse Pokemon with a Force Palm. Pikachu grunted as he was sent skidding back. Riolu brought his paws together and fired a sphere of aura at his opponent. Pikachu countered by firing an Electro Ball. The attacks collided for a moment then exploded leaving smoke for a moment. The two pokemon then met in the center of the area using Quick Attack and began clashing with each other.

Yukito was watching all this with a smile on his face while Jikan had a thinking expression on her face. She felt like she had seen this already. When Riolu used a specific move, Jikan's eyes widened in realization. One would mistake the move for Aura Sphere but the move wasn't that.

The Aura Pokemon slammed the attack against Pikachu's chest and sent him flying out of the area. When Pikachu didn't get back up, the referee was about to declare Riolu the winner, Jikan decided it was time to go.

"Yukito, we're leaving,"

"Aw, what! But I wanna know the guy's name."He protested."Can't we stay long enough to-"

"We're leaving now!"She stated in an authorized tone.

Intimated by her tone, he nodded not wanting to anger her. Jikan closed her eyes and concentrated. In a green flash, they were gone from the future.

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

Appearing in another green flash, the two Pokemon were back at the shrine where Yokina was waiting patiently for them.

"Hey! You guys are back!"Yokina went over to her son and nuzzled."Sweetie did you enjoy your time in the future?"

"Yeah! I got to see a tournament between a jackal looking Pokemon and one that looked like a yellow mouse!"He replied excitedly.

"Riolu and Pikachu?"She asked looking over at Jikan who nodded."Well that's nice, I'll teach a thing or two about them later."Koji smiled, glad she was finally gonna teach him a thing or two instead of always trying to make friends.

Yokina goes over to Jikan who didn't look like it but was panicking.

"Why do you look worried?"The Leafeon whispered.

"I showed him a point in the future that might influence the present."Yokina tilted her head in confusion.

"Really?"She looked around the clearing before looking back at the Celebi."The present doesn't seem like it changed."

"Not here but probably somewhere else has changed."Jikan said, worried she might be in trouble with Taimukipa.

Yokina rolled her eyes."Relax, Celly I'm sure nothing happened to the present. If it did then I'll take the blame by saying I transformed into you."She said to reassure her friend.

Jikan looked to calm down after hearing that."Thank you, Yokina. You may be an idiot but you're a good friend."

The Leafeon smiled.'Your welc-hey wait minute! You take that back! I'm not an idiot!"

Jikan stuck her tongue out at her."Where's the fun in that?"She replied before she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Jikan, get back here! JIKAN!"

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **Hikari: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Pokemon406 worked hard on making it!**

 **Corey: Speaking Pokemon406, is he still unconscious?**

 **Hikari looks over to see a still unconscious author.**

 **Hikari: Yup, he's pretty out of it.**

 **Hikari: Corey tell everyone what will happen next time.**

 **Corey: Next time, Koji starts his first day at school where he'll meet a load of Pokemon and maybe make some friends!**

 **Hikari: Who knows? Find out in the next chapter of this story!**

 **A Umbreon walked into the room.**

 **Yami: What are you two doing?**

 **Hikari: Telling the end author's note.**

 **Yami looks over at the author.**

 **Yami: And why is the author knocked out?**

 **Corey: He had a heart attack from seeing us use puppy dog eyes.**

 **Yami sighs at this and uses Psychic then exits the room to bring him to the hospital.**

 **Hikari: Well see you all next time! Hikari signing out(Does victory sign at the camera then follows her sister out the room)**

 **Corey: Corey signing out(Sticks tongue out at camera then follows the two sisters)**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Corey: Yay!**

 **Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

 **Hikari: Good to see you're alive, Pokemon406.**

 **Pokemon406: No, thanks to you two using puppy dog eyes! Never use that on me again!**

 **Hikari: We promise, right Corey?**

 **Corey: Yeah :)**

 **Pokemon406: You two are lying aren't you?**

 **Corey: Yup!**

 **Hikari: Of course!**

 **Pokemon406 grumbles some words: Anyway, this chapter takes place after another time skip. Yes, another one. Don't worry this will be the last one for a while.**

 **Pokemon406: This chapter will also be Yukito's first day back in prison, err I mean school. Let's see if he makes some friends.**

 **Corey: I hope so.**

 **Hikari: Me too**

 **Pokemon406: One last thing, I forgot to say the names meant last chapter.**

 **Pokemon406: Jikan Ryoko means time traveler in Japanese. Taimukipa means timekeeper in japanese. I'm sorry if these aren't what they actually mean. I look these up on Google Translate.**

 **Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my OCs.**

 **Chapter 3: First Day**

The three years of Yukito's life was spent learning about being a Mew and certain Pokemon. Yokina taught him how to become invisible, to transform into other Pokemon, lifting objects with Psychic, and about aura. They also spent more time bonding as mother and son.

For turning invisible, it didn't take him long to turn invisible. The problem was _staying_ invisible. He could only stay invisible for about a minute or two, even less when he is being attacked.

For transforming into other Pokemon. He transformed into loads of different Pokemon ones that range from ones with wings, walks on all fours or two legs, to some that just levitate off the ground. Eevee and some of its Eeveelutions, Riolu to better understand aura, Zorua because his mother loved the species' illusions and trickster nature in general, and a few others that he can't name at the top of his head.

For lifting objects with Psychic, Yokina at first started him off with levitate things like grass, pebbles, and other small things. Then later on when he could levitate the objects with no problems, she made him levitate heavier things. His limit seemed to be twenty objects that weighed 50 tons and he couldn't levitate things as big as a mountain.

As for aura, she told him many things, being a legendary and one of the original legendaries meant she knew a lot. She taught him how to utilize aura. Aura Sight which wasn't that hard to turn on but his range with the technique was small. For aura based attacks, he could only use Focus Blast for the time being. She told him he would learn the other aura moves with time.

As for his aura, when he unlocked his aura it wasn't a surprise that there was a lot of it. He was a legendary after all, so it would make sense.

When his mother walked within range of his aura field, she stopped then reluctantly backed away after a few seconds. Yukito was sad and confused about this, he wondered why she backed away. Lady Mew cleared up his confusion by telling him, his aura wasn't harmful. In fact it was the opposite, it made her feel comfortable and safe which surprised her because his aura felt better than her own, Lady Megami, and Lady Yggdrasil.

In the Tree of Beginning, Yokina was looking for Koji who was hiding from her. Why was he hiding? It was because today she was taking him to his first day back to prison, err school and he was not happy about this. Back when he was a human, he had trouble making friends and he was afraid his bad luck with making friends followed him here.

"Koji! Stop hiding! You're gonna be late for school!"The Mew said looking around the area.

" _No! I'll never go back to that place!"_ Koji replied back from his hiding spot.

Yokina sighed before closing her eyes and looked for his aura. It wasn't hard to find since legendary auras were different from non-legendary auras. She flew over to some bushes and parted them to reveal the young Mew. Koji yelped before trying to escape only for Yokina to grab him before he got away.

"No! Don't send me to that place of despair!"He yelled as he struggled in her grip.

"Koji, Pokemon school is much different than your human version,"She replied as he ignored her and continued struggling. She sighed again and released her aura. Yukito felt her aura and immediately stopped struggling, he nuzzled against her chest.

"Feeling better?"She asked, he nodded with closed eyes."Good, because you know you need to do something before school."

Yukito looked up at her in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened in realization and struggled out of her grip again.

Yokina groaned."Maybe I shouldn't have said anything and kept it a surprise."The older Mew said before going off somewhere with the struggling child in her arms.

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

After giving Koji a bath much to his protest because right after his fur would somehow puff out making him look like a ball of fluff. He wondered how this was possible because his fur was thin and wasn't fluffy or thick like other Pokemon.

After drying his fur, the two of them walked along a long dirt path, Yukito as a Riolu and Yokina as a Lucario. Yokina wanted to register him as an Eevee with her as his Espeon mother but Yukito protested this.

Saying he didn't want to be trapped on four legs and be cute and fluffy. His mother countered by saying she saw him as cute and fluffy anyway but let him go as a Riolu for school.

As they were walking along the dirt path, Yokina noticed her son's expression and decided to ask about it.

"What's on your mind, sweetie? If it's about Pokemon school and human school being the same then don't worry they're not."She said.

The Riolu shook his head."No, it isn't about that. It's just...I'm worried I won't make any friends like back in my old life."He explained.

Yokina giggled much to her son's annoyance because that didn't help him. She quickly stopped and looked at him with a smile.

"Yukito, I might not know how your school life was before, but Pokemon here are much different than how humans behave. I know you'll make friends here! Just be yourself and I guarantee you'll make friends!"She told him enthusiastically.

" _Damn her enthusiasm is contagious."_ Yukito thought, smiling.

" _Language young man!"_ Yokina said, reading his thoughts. He nodded in response but didn't lose his smile.

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

Sometime later, they arrived at the school. Koji was surprised to find that the school was a bright blue building with the word "School" in multicolored letters above some a set of double doors.

Yokina said goodbye to her son and wished him luck on his first day of school. Yukito waved goodbye to her as she left to who knows where, then turned back to the double doors and walked into the building.

He walked around for a bit until he found his classroom door which had the number nine and a fox tail on the door.

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door a few times then waited for a reply. He received a response to come in, he opened the door to see a fox Pokemon with nine tails talking to her class. However the Pokemon stopped hearing the door open and turned to the door to see Koji at the door.

"Ah you must be my new student,"She was told her new student was a Riolu with blue eyes."My name is Yubi or you can call me Ms. Ninetales. Come in and tell the class your name."

Yukito nodded and walked over to be standing in front of the class which only had nine students with him being the tenth. Even with the low number of people or Pokemon in this case, he was still really nervous.

"M-My name is Ryuken."The Riolu said to everyone or more like whispered. Ryuken was the name he chose for his Riolu form.

"Well Ryuken, can you tell us some things about yourself?"Yubi asked.

"Whaddya mean?"He asked.

"Your family, likes, dislikes, favorite food. Things like that."She explained.

The Riolu scratched the back of his head."Uhh the only family I know is my mom, Luca who's a Lucario,"What he said was only partly true since other legendaries are family, the original ones anyway.

"I like sweet berries and dislike sour berries."His mom liked eating sweet things while not liking sour stuff, so he probably got similar taste buds.

"Okay then there's a seat available next to Kirito. Kirito raise your flipper."She said as an otter looking Pokemon in the third raised his flipper.

Ryuken walked over and sat in the desk next to the Pokemon.

"Okay class let's get back to talking about Pokemon types. Ryuken, you can answer if you know the question. Can anyone tell me what a Psychic type is weak against?"She asked.

None of the Pokemon raised their hand, wing, paw, etc to answer. Probably because they don't know or don't want to answer in case they get it wrong.

After a short silence, Ryuken raised his paw in the air to answer."Yes, Ryuken?"

The Emanation Pokemon lowered his paw."Psychic types are weak to Bug, Ghost, and Dark."He explained. His mother told him what Psychic types were weak and super against.

The Ninetales smiled."That's correct Ryuken. Can you tell us what Psychic is super effective against?"

"Fighting and Poison."

"Correct again! Someone sure knows about a type that isn't his own."Yubi said as he chuckled nervously at that.

The rest of the class period went by with Yubi talking about different types and their strengths and weaknesses. Like how Psychic types lacked physical strength because they focused on mental power.

Some minutes later, Yubi announced it was time for recess. Everyone was out of the class faster than a Rapidash. Well almost everyone, Koji and Kirito were still in the classroom. Ryuken stopped Kirito because he needed someone to show him where the playground is.

"Hey Kirito was it?"The Oshawott nodded."Could you maybe show me where recess is? I don't know where to go."He said hoping the Otter Pokemon could show him where to go.

The Oshawott tilted his head in confusion but then nodded, smiling."Sure."

Koji followed Kirito out of the classroom and was led to a playground near the school where lots of Pokemon were playing with one another.

Kirito was about to go off somewhere when he noticed the Riolu's expression of nervousness.

"Hey, you okay?"Kirito asked as Riolu nodded in response."Hmm do you wanna meet my friends?"He suggested, hoping that would cheer him up.

Koji looked shocked by this."You want me to meet your friends?"

"Yeah, you look like you could use some company."The Oshawott replied, smiling as the other Pokemon smiled back.

Kirito led Ryuken over to a tree where there were two Pokemon waiting there. A fox Pokemon that looked like an Eevee with silver fur and a Pidgey. The bird Pokemon was flying around the tree while the fox Pokemon was on the ground reading a book.

"Where's Kirito? He should have been here by now!"The Pidgey asked.

"Don't know,"The Eevee answered, not looking away from her book.

The Pidgey lands on the ground beside the Eevee."Can you stop reading for one second?"

"No."The fox Pokemon answered, turning a page.

"Hey, guys!"Kirito said as he walked up to them with Ryuken following behind him.

The Pidgey turned to him while the Eevee continued to read her book.

"There you are Kirito! What took you so long?"She notices the Riolu behind him."And who is that?"

"This is-"He notices Ryuken isn't beside him. He looks behind himself and steps aside to reveal the Riolu."This is Koji or Ryuken as he prefers! He's the new kid in my class."

"Hi,"Ryuken waved his paw shyly.

"New kid huh?"The Pidgey asked as he nodded slowly."Well nice to meetcha, Ryuken. I'm Sora and don't forget it because I'm gonna become one of the best flying types around!"She proclaimed, smirking.

(Hikari: Can birds smirk? A/N: Who cares this is fanfiction.)

The Pidgey points a wing over at the Eevee."And this bookworm over here is Erika. Say hi Erika."

"Hi,"The fox Pokemon replied not looking away from her book, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Uh.."

"Don't worry I got this,"Sora said. She went over to the fox and whispered."Fighting type."

The Evolution Pokemon's eyes widened, she yelped and hid behind her bird friend. Sora laughed while Kirito and Ryuken didn't laugh. Kirito didn't want to laugh at his friend and Ryuken didn't want to upset someone he just met.

"That isn't funny, Sora!"Erika said when she noticed she had been fooled.

"Yes it is!"Sora said as the Eevee growled."Anyway this is the new kid."Points a wing at Koji.

"Huh?"Erika looks over at the Riolu then epps before trying to hide in her mane.

"What is it now?"

"You didn't say he was a fighting type."Erika responded.

Sora and Kirito looked confused."He's a fighting type?"The Pidgey asked.

"Yes! What type did you think he was?"

"Err water."Sora answered.

"What's with her?"Ryuken asked, wondering what he did wrong.

"Don't worry about her. She's just scared because of type advantage."Kirito explained to her.

"Oh,"He walks over to the fox."I won't hurt you if that's what you think."He said placing a paw on her head and rubbing it soothingly while releasing a bit of his aura towards her. _"She has really soft fur."_ He thought and found it strange that she felt cold.

Feeling his aura, she came out of her mane and nuzzled against him while purring softly.

"Wow, I've never seen Erika act so affectionate to anyone before, especially a fighting type. She must really like you."Kirito said, amazed as Sora nodded having not seen this behavior before either.

Koji breathed a sigh of relief, glad he controlled his aura enough to only affect the Evolution Pokemon and not them.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?"Koji asked curiously.

"Well, we usually-"Sora was cut off by a new voice.

"Well, if isn't Team Losers!"

The group of four turn to the voice to see a Pikachu, Shinx, and Starly coming up to them.

"What do you want Volt?"Sora asked, not wanting to deal with the Mouse Pokemon and his friends.

"To tell you all I can't wait to electrocute you guys in the matches tomorrow, especially the nerd."The Pikachu replied looking at Erika when he said nerd. Said Pokemon epped and hid behind Ryuken. Volt noticed the Riolu and asked.

"Who are you, mutt?"He asked rudely.

"...The guy who's gonna kick your butt in matches tomorrow."The Riolu answered.

Everyone looked at him with a surprised and shocked expression after what he just said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?"Volt asked, growling slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were deaf rat,"The Pikachu's growl became louder."I said I'm the guy who's gonna kick your butt in-"He was cut off by the Pikachu tackling him and pinning him to the tree behind him. Erika luckily moved away, seeing the tackle coming. Kirito and Sora tried to go help him but were blocked by the Shinx and Starly.

"Unless you want your butts shocked. I suggest you not interfere."The Shinx said, electricity cackling over her fur. Her Starly friend made sure to not to be too close to her.

Kirito and Sora growled but stayed away, remembering the times they got zapped by either Volt and Astra.

Volt leaned close to the Riolu in his grip."You're new so I guess you don't know how things work here. _I_ am the strongest Pokemon around here! No one beats me. So, you better take back your last statement."He growled.

Ryuken chuckled."Strongest Pokemon around? Yeah right. As for what I said, why would I take it back? Scared you might be beaten by the new kid?"He asked grinning.

The Pikachu scowled but then laughed."Scared? As if. Tomorrow, I'll be showing you who's the strongest around here."Volt said before his cheek pouches sparked with electricity then shocked the daylights out of the fighting type who cried out in pain.

"A taste of what's to come."The Pikachu said then let Ryuken fall to the ground face first.

He then turned around and started to walk away."Astra, Kensei we're leaving."

"Aw but I didn't get to shock one,"Astra whined before the two Pokemon followed the Mouse Pokemon.

When the three Pokemon were gone, the others came over to the Emanation Pokemon.

"Are you alright, Koji?"Kirito asked, helping the Riolu up.

"Yeah I'm alright. That Thundershock really hurt."Ryuken commented.

His mom hit him with a few electric based attacks, Thundershock being one of them. Volt's Thundershock wasn't on the level of his mother's but it definitely still hurt.

"Sorry we couldn't help you,"Kirito apologized."Each time we go against them, Volt and Astra zap us and it really hurts."

"That's because water and flying are weak to electric. I keep trying to tell you two but both don't listen!"Erika lectured.

"At least our excuse is type advantage! Whenever they come at us, you hide behind us like a coward!"Sora squawked, remembering all the time they were picked on or taught a painful lesson by the bullies, the Evolution Pokemon would always hide behind them.

Erika lowered her head in sadness at that, knowing she was right.

"Hey, now guys, let's not point fingers at each other. We shouldn't attack each other."Kirito said, not liking seeing his friends fight.

"You're right. I would attack Volt or Astra but we know how that always goes!"Sora yelled then looked down sadly."I'm really not looking forward to tomorrow. Those two are gonna turn me into a roast chicken."

(Corey: Mmm roast chicken. A/N:(Hits the rodent Pokemon with a newspaper) Down Corey. Corey: Chu.)

Kirito and Erika looked sad as well, not looking forward to tomorrow either since they always lose to either Volt or Astra.

Ryuken didn't like seeing them down and thought of a way to cheer them up. He remembered his statement earlier which looking back on, probably wasn't the smartest thing to say but then again they were going to get attacked anyway even if he didn't open his mouth.

"Guys,"They looked at him."What if I beat Volt tomorrow and make him promise not to mess with you guys again."He said as they looked at him surprised for a moment before they had various reactions.

Sora burst out laughing, Erika looked at him with a doubtful expression, while Kirito looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"Haha you beat Volt! Yeah right! I would believe Erika beat him before I believe you would!"Sora said.

Ryuken folded his arms and looked at her with an annoyed expression."Thanks a lot Sora."He said sarcastically.

"Your welcome,"She wiped away a tear."Ah that was a good laugh. How much time do we have for recess?"

"A few more minutes."Erika answered.

"Great! We can still play some before we have to go back to class."Sora said and looked back at Ryuken."You wanna still play with us or.."She trailed off.

"No, I still wanna play."Ryuken answered.

So, for the rest of recess, he played with his new friends. The game they played was a made-up one called Splash Ball.

Basically, Kirito creates these water balls. You toss them to each other until eventually, they burst which took two minutes. If you were the one that had the ball when it burst then you lose.

He had won two times, Kirito had won two as well, and Sora hadn't won any, the ball somehow always bursting on her. At first, he thought Kirito was making the ball burst on her on purpose but the Otter Pokemon revealed he didn't have control over when the ball bursts meaning the Bird Pokemon just had bad luck when it came to the game.

Recess soon ended, and everyone had to go back to class. Ryuken surprisingly had Kirito in all his other classes so he at least had someone he knew in them.

The school day came to close and everyone left out the school building, wanting to go home to do whatever.

Walking out of the school building, Ryuken looked around for his mother among the crowd. He already said goodbye to Kirito and his other friends. He looked for a moment until he felt a familiar psychic energy on him and he was quickly dragged out of the crowd and over to some trees where he found his mother hiding.

"Hey, sweetie! How was your day?"She asked.

The Riolu smiled."It was pretty good. I learned a few things and made some friends."He answered.

The Mew pulled him in a bone crushing hug."That's great! I'm so happy for you!"She said, happy that her son had some friends.

"Ack! I think I see a white light and I see Aunt Meggy at the end!"Ryuken said before he pretended past out.

Yokina's eyes widened and started firing several **Heal Pulse** into the Riolu to revive him.

"I was kidding mom,"Koji said as he reverted to his true form.

Yokina breathed a sigh of relief."Don't joke like that. I don't know what I'd do if you died."She said.

(A/N: Cry for about two minutes then carry on about your life before you had a child. Hikari: Eevee Punch!(Punches the author in the face.) A/N: OW, that fucking hurt! What was that for? Hikari: For thinking a mother would only cry two minutes for her child! A/N: Why you little!)

"Sorry mom,"The younger Mew apologized.

Yokina accepted his apology as long as he promised not to do it again which he did. The two psychic types then turned into Pidgeys and flew back to the Tree of Beginning.

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **Corey: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, Pokemon406 works hard on making these.**

 **Corey: If you're curious as to why I'm doing the end author's note. It's because Pokemon406 and Hikari are currently fighting because of earlier.(Fighting is heard in the background.)**

 **Corey: Luckily, Pokemon406 told me what happens in the next chapter.**

 **Corey: Next time, Koji will battle Volt. The first battle of the story. Hopefully, Pokemon406 will do a better job with the Pokemon battle scene.**

 **Corey: Corey signing ou-**

 **Pokemon406/Hikari: Getsuga Tenshou/Shooting Star!**

 **The two attacks hit the camera causing everything to go black.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ryuken vs Volt!

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Corey: Yay!**

 **Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

 **Pokemon406: Now, like Corey said in the last chapter Koji or Ryuken whichever you prefer battles Volt in the matches.**

 **Hikari: Which is?**

 **Yami: Pokemon battle**

 **Hikari: Oh, why didn't you just say so. Also when did you get here, sis?**

 **Yami: Just now**

 **Pokemon406: Before I begin the story, I would like to address some things said in the reviews. One about missing words, tone, and other things I won't mention. The other about Yukito/Koji's identity as a Mew.**

 **Pokemon406: I'm going to talk about the first one, I don't have a proofreader and I'm not good with grammar. So, I'm sorry if there are certain things wrong with my story.**

 **Pokemon406: Another thing that was mentioned was my conversations with Corey and Hikari to leave those out of the story. To that I'll say I will try to keep the conversations out of important bits and here and there, but it will be hard to keep these two goofballs quiet.**

 **Hikari: Hey! You interrupt the story too!**

 **Pokemon406: Yes, for important details.**

 **Pokemon406: With that said, your criticism is much appreciated. So to everyone else reading this story leave a review as well. Don't be shy, I like reading them.**

 **Corey: But if those reviews are like this story sucks and you're a terrible writer or something like that then don't bother commenting because it will be ignored or deleted.**

 **Pokemon406: That's right, Corey(Gives him a marshmallow.)**

 **Corey: PIka!(eats marshmallow)**

 **Pokemon406: Second, about Yukito/Koji's identity as a Mew. His friends will eventually find out he's a Mew and not a Riolu. Either by him revealing it himself or his friends stumbling it by accident.**

 **Corey: So, which is it?**

 **Pokemon406: You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Corey: Aw**

 **Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my OCs.**

 **Chapter 4: Ryuken vs Volt!**

In Koji's room, the Mew laid in his bed thinking of ways he could beat the Pikachu tomorrow but was having no luck in finding a way.

" _Ugh I should have asked somebody how he fights before declaring I could beat him."_ Koji thought before he gave a groan of frustration.

"Koji~"The young Mew turns to the entrance of his room to see his mom fly in holding something behind her back.

"Yeah, mom?"He asked, as his right ear twitched.

"I sensed you being frustrated with something. So, I decided to make you your favorite treat."She said, revealing the thing behind her to be a sweet frosted poke puff.

Yukito's eyes widened and he sat up on his bed. He stretched out his small paws towards the other Mew, eagerly wanting the poke puff. Yokina giggled at his reaction, finding it amusing. She then came over and gave him the pink treat which he began to devour immediately, his long tail swishing side to side in happiness.

"So, what has you so frustrated, sweetie?"She asked curiously, sitting beside him.

"Tomorrow is matches. It's where we fight against each other until one of us either faints, gives up, or is disqualified for breaking the rules."He asked some of the Pokemon around and they told him this. He knew matches meant fighting but he didn't know the rules or the conditions for surrender.

"And why would you want to know about that?"

He gulped, because he was nervous about telling her what he promised and not cause of the poke puff he was eating.

"..Because I promised I would beat this mean Pokemon kid that's been bullying my new friends."Yukito hesitantly answered, not knowing how she would react.

There was a short silence before Yokina spoke."Koji, you know mothers don't usually condon violence for their children,"She paused."But I'm not like most mothers! If someone attacks on my child and picks on his friends then they'll pay!"She declared as he sweatdropped.

"W-What are you talking about mom? I wasn't attacked by anybody."He lied, knowing that he was indeed attacked by Volt.

Yokina gave her son a stern expression."Don't lie to me, Yukito. A mother knows when their child is lying to them."She explained then added."Also I sensed residual electricity around you that wasn't yours. So, it wasn't hard to figure out."He looked away from her.

"Sorry,"He apologized.

"Apology accepted,"She smiled."Now, do you need help with you know?"

"Well I need help with finding what moves are good against an Electric type."Koji replied.

"Hmm,"The Mew looked to be deep in thought."Well Electric types are weak to Ground types and since you're a Riolu at school, your options of moves are limited."

"As a Riolu, the only ground type moves you can learn are Earthquake, Bulldoze, and Dig which you can only learn through HM or someone teaching it to you."She explained.

"A Riolu can also learn Bone Rush if they have the necessary amount of aura or training."She explained further.

"So, how likely would it be if I learned Earthquake or Bulldoze?"He asked.

"Not likely to learn it by tomorrow. I don't plan on teaching you either of those moves anytime soon,"Yokina said firmly."Both of them are extremely dangerous to you and the surrendering area. You need a lot of practice to get them down."

"Okay then. What about Dig and Bone Rush?"

The adult Mew waved him off."Dig is easy to learn. The only tricky part is figuring out where to pop out where your opponent is. Bone Rush on the other paw, you will be able to learn but I don't think you'll be able to maintain the staff's form."She explained as Yukito gave her a strange look."What?"

"I just can't believe at times that you're so wise."She narrowed her eyes at him and he quickly added."It's just that you're so carefree and silly most of the time. I don't expect this from you."

Yokina hmphed and folded her arms."Of course I'm wise. Next to Meggy, I'm one of the oldest living Pokemon in this world! So, of course I'm smart!"

Now, if Koji wanted a death wish right now, he would have asked her how old her and Megami were. However he was smarter than that and instead said.

"And you look very pretty for your age."

The older Mew licks her son's cheek. Yukito's face changes to a bright shade of red."Thank you for the comment, sweetie."She said.

"Y-Your w-welcome,"He says before he passes out because of the kiss.

Yokina giggled."Still not used to kisses from your mommy."

 **The Next Day**

Ryuken and the rest of class were in the school gym where pokemon matches and battle will take place. On the bench, he conversed with Kirito for a bit because they had to wait for the other classes to come in.

The Riolu's ear twitched, hearing the door to the gym open. He stopped talking with Kirito to look over and see the other classes arrive. He noticed Erika and Sora were together in one while Volt was with his friends in another. When the two noticed them, they came over and sat beside them.

"Hey, guys! Ready for matches today?"The Oshawott asked, excitedly.

"If you mean am I ready to get fried then yes."Sora replied in a dejected tone.

"Hey! Why do you look so down? You're usually fired up to take on Volt and the others."

"Because everytime ends the same way. Me trying my hardest only to lose."She answered.

Ryuken looked at her in sadness, knowing how they felt. He practically gave up too when all his attempts to stand up to his bullies failed. He looked over at Erika to see she wasn't looking too hyped for this either.

"Hey, guys cheer up. After today, Volt and his friends won't bother again once Ryuken beats him, right Ryuken?"Kirito asked, looking over at the Riolu.

"Kirito that was funny yesterday, but now isn't even worth a chuckle."Sora replied.

Ryuken spoke up at this."Sora, it isn't a joke. I will win and I'll make him promise not to mess with guys."

The Pidgey rolled her eyes."Sure, I should believe in the kid I only met yesterday and got his butt electrocuted. Yeah, I'll believe you."She said, the last bit in a sarcastic tone.

He wanted to argue with her but she had a point. She had no reason to believe him, a Pokemon she only met yesterday, could beat a Pokemon she's known far longer.

Suddenly he and everyone covered their ears because of a loud shout."QUIET, YOU MAGGOTS!"

When everyone got their hearing almostly back, they looked in the direction the shout came from to see two Pokemon, a Machoke and Loudred.

"Thank you, assistant Gabe."The Machoke said, uncovering his ears.

"Your welcome!"The Loudred replied loudly.

The fighting type turned his attention back to the three classes."I'm sure you know, my name is Coach Mitch and this is my assistant, Gabe"

"HELLO!"

"The reason I'm introducing ourselves is because we have a new student here with us. Ryuken the Riolu."He looked towards the Riolu's direction along with other Pokemon only to see Kirito, Erika, and Sora."Huh? I could have sworn he was right there."

"Actually, coach he's right here."Sora tackles something or rather someone behind Kirito.

"Ow,"The Riolu muttered then looked up to see many eyes on him making him nervous."H-Hi…"Everyone began muttering things about him.

"That's the guy who said he's gonna beat Volt."

"He looks like a wimp."

"Betcha two hundred poke that he'll taken out in a minute."

"Cool, another fighting type!"

"And I suddenly feel like I'm back in my other school,"Ryuken muttered after listening to some of the whispers.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"Gabe shouted, shutting everyone up.

"Alright, we'll do these battles by alphabetically order. When you hear your name come over to the battlefield."The Machoke explained.

Mitch called Pokemon one by one to battle against one another. Ryuken saw how some Pokemon fought. Some like to keep their distance and attack at long range while others like to be close and personal or somewhere in the middle. He also saw the very moves they used and saved them to memory, he would practice them later.

Eventually, it became Ryuken's turn to battle."Okay, Ryuken your opponent-"The Riolu politely cuts him off.

"I'm sorry, but I could ask to fight someone else?"

"Hmm I don't see why not. Who do you want to fight?"The fighting type asked.

"Volt the Pikachu."He answered and ignored everyone's gasp soon after. They thought he was kidding about fighting Volt.

"You sure?"The Riolu nods. He looks over at the Pikachu."Are you okay with this as well?"The Pikachu nods with an arrogant smirk."Okay then, will two come over to the battlefield then.

The two Pokemon walked over to the battlefield. The battlefield was a plain rocky terrain surrounded by a white chalk rectangle.

(A/N: Sorry, I can't really describe a pokemon battlefield. Hikari: Hey, you inter-"Shuts up when he shows her pokeball.")

The two young Pokemon stopped about a few inches from each other. Volt had a confident look on his face while Ryuken had a calm expression but on the inside he was really nervous.

"Ready to get your butt kicked, mutt?"Volt asked, smirking.

Calming his nerves, Ryuken replied."No, I'm ready to win, but how about a little bet?"

"A bet?"

"Yeah, if I win then you have to promise that you and your friends won't bother my friends anymore."

"Sure, but what do I get if I win?"The Pikachu asked.

"Uhh what do you want?"

The Mouse Pokemon looked to be thinking about what he wanted. When he figured out what he wanted, he looked at the Emanation Pokemon with a grin.

"I get you if I win."

"You're gay?"Ryuken asked with a stupid expression.

"What?"Volt answered either not hearing him right or because he didn't know what the word meant.

"Nothing, I said nothing!"The Riolu exclaimed, flailing his arms around."Could you explain what you mean?"The Pikachu looked confused.

"Uhh you do whatever me or my friends tell you to do if I win."He explained.

"Oh, good that's what you meant."Ryuken said, blushing a bit from embarrassment.

Mitch deciding that the two Pokemon have talked enough decided to finally start the match.

"Enough talking you two. I'm sure you both know the rules, correct?"They both nod and take steps back from each other until they're on two sides of the battlefield. Volt couched down, looking ready to pounce as his cheeks sparked. Ryuken got into a battle stance used for Riolus.

"Okay then this match will be over when either I call it or one of faints. Do you two understand?"They both nod again."Alright then...begin!"The Machoke yelled.

The first one to react was Volt. Giving a loud battle cry, he launched forward at incredible speeds towards his opponent, a white trail behind him.

" _Quick Attack,"_ Ryuken thought, then tried to block but couldn't react fast enough and got nailed in the stomach.

He gasped in pain before being launched backward across the rocky terrain. He was quickly back on his feet however but wasn't given time to give his own attack as the Pikachu's body cackled with electricity.

"Piiika...CHU!"Volt shouted, firing a wave of electricity at his opponent.

This time Ryuken dodged the attack using a **Quick Attack** of his own. Dashing to the right, he avoided the Pikachu's **Thundershock**. Volt growled and fired a few more Thundershocks at him but he dodged them. Ryuken got through Volt's defenses and slammed his paw into his chest.

"Force Palm!"He yelled, as the Pikachu cried out in pain before being sent flying through the air.

Volt however quickly regained his balance in the air then landed on all fours. Ryuken was caught off guard when multiple copies of the Pikachu appeared around the field. He figured this was **Double Team** , so he closed his eyes and tried to find the original. With a loud cry, all the Pikachus fired Thundershock at him.

Time seemed to slow down, as the waves of electricity approached the Emanation Pokemon. Ryuken raised his head and looked towards a specific Volt in the far back on the left. He rushed towards that Volt while ignoring the Thundershocks from the fakes. When he was upon the rodent, he thrusted his palm into his chest and said.

"Force Palm!"Volt waited for the pain but felt nothing."Crap!"Ryuken still had some trouble using certain moves.

The Pikachu gave him a "really" look before sending him away by headbuting him in the stomach.

Volt dashed forward using Quick Attack. Ryuken was ready this time for his Quick Attack and tried to punch the rodent right as he was about to tackle him.

"What the!"The Riolu almost fell forward but caught himself. He looked around for the Mouse Pokemon but saw nothing but white blurs.

He suddenly felt a weight on his back along with a pair of paws. He turned his head to look behind him to see a grinning Pikachu.

"You wouldn't be by chance asking for a piggy back ride,"Ryuken joked causing the Pikachu glare at him as his cheeks sparked. _"Oh, this is gonna hurt."_ He thought as he closed his eyes and braced himself for pain.

Volt cried out loudly before he electrocuted the Riolu at point blank range. Ryuken cried out in pain, the Pikachu's Thundershock attack for some reason hurted more than last time. What Ryuken didn't know was that this was _Thunderbolt_ not Thundershock.

The class of Pokemon had various reactions to this. Some had looks of understanding that this was over while others looked with sympathy having felt the Pikachu's electricity before. Ryuken's friends looked at this display with concern for their friend.

After a minute, Volt stopped his attack. The Riolu fell to his knees and panted heavily in exhaustion and pain.

"Ready to give up, mutt? Or do you want to feel more pain?"Volt asked arrogantly. Ryuken didn't respond."Didn't you hear me, mutt? I said-"

"Get off."The Riolu whispered.

"What was that?"Volt demanded but then flinched when the Riolu turned to look at him. His eyes were no longer blue but instead were glowing red and carried so much anger that it frightened him.

"I said get off!"Ryuken yelled, grabbing the Mouse Pokemon and throwing him across the field.

" _What was that about?"_ Volt thought as he was about to get back up but instead had to roll to the side to dodge the Riolu's fist. Ryuken's fist crashed down on the spot where the Pikachu, leaving a imprint of his fist in the ground.

Ryuken growled and chased the rodent trying to get a hold of him. Volt barely dodged these attempts and tried to hit the Riolu in the face. This turned out to be a mistake because Ryuken caught the Pikachu's tail with his mouth and started repeatedly slamming him roughly against the ground.

Deciding that this battle had gone on long and the Riolu was going too far, Mitch told the Riolu to stop and that the match was over. In response, Ryuken only glared at him then continued what he was doing.

"Let go!"Volt yelled as he released a **Thunderbolt** on the Emanation Pokemon.

The Riolu only grunted in annoyance at the attack but decided to give the Mouse Pokemon what he wanted and tossed him across the field. Volt bounced on the ground a few times before stopping, he picked himself up and rubbed his bruised tail.

After checking his tail, he glared over at the Riolu."What was that for?"

Ryuken growled at him and was about to attack him again but suddenly gripped his head in pain and fell to his knees. This caused many Pokemon to look at the Emanation Pokemon with confused expressions.

"Ugh, what happened?"The Riolu asked, raising his head and looking around. Volt noticed the Riolu's eyes were blue again. Ryuken noticed Volt and the state he was in."Whoa! What happened to you? You look like someone used you like a chew toy."He remarked.

"You don't remember?!"The Pikachu exclaimed.

"Remember what?"Ryuken asked, genuinely confused.

Volt opened his mouth but then closed it, this wasn't the moment to be talking to each other. This was still a match and he intended to win. The Mouse Pokemon got on all fours and began charging a yellow sphere with his tail. In response to this, Ryuken brought his paws together and began charging his own attack to counter. As he charged, he remembered some wise words his mother told him.

" _Remember to focus, Koji. I know it may be hard for you to use attacks at the moment but be patient. Listen to your instincts and eventually you'll be using attacks like second nature."_

"Enough you two! This fight is over!"Mitch yelled but the two Pokemon ignored him.

"HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR HIM?"Gabe shouted much to everyone dismay. However this surprisingly didn't stop Ryuken and Volt from charging their attacks.

After a few seconds, the two Pokemon were done charging their respectful attacks. Volt jumped in the air then spun around and tossed **Electro Ball** towards the Riolu. To counter, Ryuken fired **Focus Blast**. The two attacks clashed for a bit until they created a big explosion leaving a cloud of smoke to cover everyone's vision.

Everyone waited with baited breath for the smoke to clear. When it was clear, the Pokemon they saw was Volt but Ryuken was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ryuken?"Kirito asked the question everyone else wanted answered.

Volt's ears twitched as the ground beneath shook. He looked down just in time for something or someone to burst out of the ground and uppercut him in the jaw.

"W-When did you?"Volt asked as the Riolu landed on the ground.

"While we were in the smoke, I used Dig then waited until the right moment to make my move."Ryuken answered smiling.

Volt tried to get back up and continue the fight but couldn't find the strength to do so. So, the Pikachu fell back to the ground and passed out with swirls in his eyes showing that he had fainted.

There was long silence for a few moments until everyone except Volt's friends cheered for the Riolu's victory over the Pikachu. Ryuken blushed at this then went over to his friends, Kirito being the first to congratulate him.

"I knew you could beat Volt! I just knew!"The Otter Pokemon said smiling.

"I can't believe it,"Sora started."You actually defeated Volt, the strongest Pokemon in school."She said in a tone of disbelief.

"I wouldn't have believed this either if I didn't see this with my own eyes."Erika said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well it did happen! So, that means we don't have to deal with Volt and his friends anymore."Kirito said happy that they didn't have to deal with the Mouse Pokemon and his friends anymore.

Sora rolled her eyes at this."Please, just because he made the rodent promise doesn't mean that he'll stop messing with us."The Pidgey said.

"Oh, he'll back off unless he wants to fight me again,"Ryuken said.

"Speaking of your fight, what happened back there? You suddenly seemed like a different Pokemon."Erika said.

"Yeah, you started fighting more aggressively after Volt hit you with Thundershock."Sora said.

"Actually, that was Thunderbolt."Erika corrected as Sora said "Whatever." in response.

"What are ya guys talking about?"The Riolu asked, confused.

"You don't remember? You suddenly went crazy and started to pummel Volt before using him like a chew toy."Kirito said.

"Have no idea what you're talking about Kirito."He replied before turning to Mitch who started to address the next match up. His friends looked at each other confused but decided not to press on the issue and watch the next match up.

 **Wwwwwwwwwwww**

Volt groaned as he felt his consciousness come back to him _."Ugh, what happened?"_ He thought. The memories of what happened earlier came back to him.

He sat up to see his two friends in front of him, he looked down not wanting to see their faces.

"Guys I'm sorry. I lost."Volt said in a sad tone.

The Pikachu was shocked when the two Pokemon suddenly hugged.

"We don't care if you lost. Whether you're the strongest or not, we're still your friends."Astra said.

"That's right! You're the strongest in our eyes."Kensei said.

"You two...thank you."The Pikachu said, hugging them back, shedding a few tears.

This moment only lasted for a few seconds, because the door opened and Ryuken walked in.

"Umm am I interrupting something?"

The three Pokemon quickly separated from each other and Volt wiped away his tears before glaring at the Emanation Pokemon.

"What are you doing here?! Here to gloat about your victory?"The Mouse Pokemon asked.

"To apologize."

"What?!"Volt along with his friends looked to be taken back by what he said."Apologize for what?"

"My friends told me how I acted during a part of our fight. So, I want to say I'm sorry for that."

Volt stared at him for a moment to say if he was lying if he couldn't see any sign that he wasn't telling the truth.

"Hmph, there's no need for apologies. It was a match, so anything goes."Volt replied, folding his arms.

"I also came here to see if you would follow your end of the bet."The Riolu said.

"You have nothing to worry about then. I'm a mon of my word. I won't bother those los-"Ryuken growls."Your friends anymore."He corrected.

"Good,"He smiled then asked."How's your tail?

"Still hurts a lot. Why? You want to finish what you started?!"

Now Ryuken looked taken back."What! No, I want to heal it. If that's okay with you."

Volt stared at him then looked away from him, raising his tail in his direction. Ryuken frowned as he saw familiar teeth marks embedded on the lightning bolt tail.

" _Yesh, unless Volt was attacked by another Riolu before we fought then these are my teeth marks."_ Ryuken thought, he didn't remember doing this at all.

He grabbed the Pikachu's tail and was momentarily surprised to find that the mouse's tail felt really soft, like cotton. Pushing that aside, he let his aura flow into the Pikachu's tail and began healing it along with Volt's body.

When he was finished healing, he let go of the Mouse Pokemon's tail."Okay, you should be goo-"He was cut off by the Pikachu suddenly hugging him, chuing happily _."Is everyone gonna be like this when I use my aura?!"_ He asked.

"Uhh Volt,"Astra said to him, a little confused on why her friend was hugging the Riolu.

Volt blinked and realized what he was doing before pulling away from Ryuken, if his cheeks weren't already red then everyone would have noticed him blushing in embarrassment.

"That didn't happen!"The Pikachu growled at the Riolu.

"Sure, it didn't."Ryuken chuckled then quickly left the room before the Pikachu could possibly attack him.

"Ha! Does someone have a boyfriend now?"Kensei asked grinning.

Volt's eyes widened at that claim before he turned around and glared at the Starling Pokemon, his cheeks sparking dangerously. Astra backed away from Kensei so she wouldn't be the target of Volt's wrath.

The scene changes over to Ryuken who wasn't that far from the room when he heard a loud "Pikachu!" followed by a voice crying out loudly in pain.

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **Pokemon406: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I worked hard on making. Like I said earlier, don't forget to review.**

 **Hikari: I can't believe you had us be quiet through most of it.**

 **Pokemon406: Yes, and I had to shut you up during a certain part.**

 **Corey: It was so hard being silent. Please, tell me you weren't taking that review seriously?**

 **Pokemon406: What if I was taking it seriously? You can't say the stuff here?**

 **Hikari: We don't like talking at the end notes! Saying them here won't make sense!**

 **Pokemon406: Meh(Hikari growls and attacks the author.)**

 **Yami: Here we go again.(Rolls her eyes then looks back at the camera.)Pokemon406 was supposed to say some things here but since my sister is currently trying to bite his face off, I'll say those things.**

 **Corey: Can't I do it?**

 **Yami: No**

 **Corey: Aw**

 **Yami: I'm sure, you noticed in the fight between Ryuken and Volt, Ryuken suddenly went crazy and attacked the Pikachu violently.**

 **Corey: Yeah, he used him like a chew toy.**

 **Yami: That will be explained later on, but the author wanted to say that a bit of something slipped out.**

 **Corey: What does that mean?**

 **Yami: Foreshadowing.**

 **Corey: Oh, okay :)**

 **Yami: He wanted to say, he knows that he didn't mention anything about Yukito/Koji learning or having the ability to heal others. It just happened with the ending of this chapter.**

 **Yami: Also this was supposed to be uploaded last friday, which is the author's birthday by the way, but he was lazy and forgot to work on the chapter.**

 **Pokemon406: I heard that Yami! Ow! Damn it, Hikari let go!**

 **Corey: Okay, time to sign off.(Sticks tongue at camera then looks at Yami) What's your sign off?(Yami responses by walking away without saying a word.)Oh. Yami come back!(Chases after the Umbreon.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Treasure Hunt

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Corey: Yay!**

 **Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

 **Pokemon406: Before I begin the chapter, I want to say that I'm sorry for this being late. I was being lazy again and I was having trouble with the chapter.**

 **Pokemon406: One more thing, if some people still have problems with Corey and Hikari interrupting the story then I'm sorry. I'll keep it to a medium. Other people haven't complained yet so...meh.**

 **Hikari: So, I can interrupt when I want?**

 **Pokemon406: Pretty much.**

 **Hikari: Yes!**

 **Corey: I don't think I could be silent for that long.**

 **Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my OCs.**

 **Chapter 5: Treasure Hunt**

It was recess time again at Pokemon School and kids were playing on the school playground or playing games with each other. While everyone else was playing, Ryuken laid back against a tree with Erika lying next to him reading a book like she always does. Kirito and Sora with other kids playing with a ball.

It's been a few days since he won his battle against Volt. He gained the respect of the young Pokemon thanks to his win. Other Pokemon tried to challenge him to see how they would fare, but he politely declined their challenges... at least for now. He still couldn't fully use moves yet, his fight with Volt was proof of that.

There was something on Ryuken's mind that's been bugging him for a while.

"Hey, Erika."

"Yes?"The Eevee answered, not looking at him.

"You know when I first met you guys, Volt called you, Team Losers,"Erika's ear twitched at that."Why did he call you guys that?"

"He was just insulting our team name which we don't have yet."

The Riolu nodded at that and asked."So, why do you guys want to have a team name?"

"We want to become an exploratory team after we graduate from school."She answered.

"Exploratory team?"Ryuken asked.

"Yes, wait a second."She finally looked away from her book to look at him."You don't know what an exploratory team is?"He shook his head negatively.

"Well an exploratory team is a group of Pokemon that do a variety of things. They help Pokemon that either get lost in a mystery dungeon or they're just plain lost, help them explore someplace, and some other things. They explore the unknown and discover treasure. They battle criminal Pokemon to turn them in to the authorities. They even battle legendaries."Erika told him and the Emanation Pokemon was awed by the things that explorers do.

"They do these missions by requests sent to their team base or guild. Through these missions, Pokemon can rank up. The ranks an explorer is given are Rookie, Normal, Bronze, Silver, and Gold. There are ranks above Gold but they aren't important right now."She explained.

"So, why do you want to be an explorer?"Ryuken asked, he could make a guess on why Kirito and Sora wanted to be explorers.

"Do you really wanna know?"He nods."I want to become an explorer so I can discover the many mysteries of this world."

"The mysteries of this world."Ryuken whispered.

"That's one of the reasons. The main reason I want to become an explorer is to meet the original Mew."This caught the Riolu's attention.

"Original...Mew?"

"Yes, the original Mew. Not many Pokemon know this or care to learn this but the original legendaries were the first to exist in this world."She explained."I want to meet the original Mew so I can learn more about our world's history."

"Just think of all the knowledge they know. All their experiences before the existence of other Pokemon. Their experiences…"Ryuken didn't hear the rest because he tuned her.

The disguised Riolu didn't know there was such a thing as original legendaries in this world. Then again he didn't know what Pokemon were until he came to this world. Who are these original legendaries and what is their purpose in this world? Are there other legendaries besides the originals? He would have to ask his mother later about this.

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

Ryuken and the rest of his classmates were outside in front of a forest. All the students were chatting with one another wondering why they were out here until Yubi caught their attention.

"Okay class I brought you all here today to do something that isn't in a classroom,"The class cheered at that. When she quieted them down she continued."Today, I plan for you kids to explore this mystery dungeon and collect nine of my tails. The first person to collect nine tails will get a special treat."Everyone looked interested and excited about what the special treat could be.

"Any questions before you go in?"Yubi asked. Four Pokemon raised their paws for a question."Okay, um you Pin."

"Is there more than nine tails?"The Nidoran asked.

"No, there are only nine tails in the dungeon."The Ninetales answered."Your question, Bloom."

"I-If there are only nine tails...does t-that mean we'll have to fight each other for them?"Chikorita asked nervously.

"Yes, but don't hurt each other too bad and if the other Pokemon gives up their tail willingly then leave them alone."She said in a stern tone."Your question, Kiba."

"What's the special treat?!"The Poochyena asked.

The fox Pokemon smiled."Collect nine tails and you'll find out."She then addressed the next Pokemon."Yes, Kirito?"

"How are we gonna collect your tails when you already have them?"The Otter Pokemon asked.

The Ninetales looked confused for a second then realized what he meant."Kirito, you aren't literally collecting my tails. You're collecting small fakes of my tails."She explained as he gained a look of realization."Which reminds me you'll need these."She hands everyone a bag using her tails.

"You'll need these to carry the tails in."She explained."Next question."

"What's a mystery dungeon?"Ryuken asked.

"That's a good question, Ryuken. A mystery dungeon is many things. A place where you can find treasure. A place where you battle Dungeon and Rogue Pokemon. A place where you can discover secrets. There are more things but they aren't important for right now."She explained then addressed the last Pokemon."Yes, Viper?"

"Are there any strong Pokemon in this dungeon?"The Grass Snake Pokemon asked grinning.

"Uh no, there aren't strong Pokemon in this dungeon. They shouldn't prove to be a challenge for you."Yubi replied, smiling as the Snivy folded her arms and pouted.

"Any more questions?"She looked around to see none."Okay then one more thing before you go in. You have until fifty minutes to find all nine tails and leave the dungeon. If you're all not out of the dungeon by then I'll come in and get you."She told everyone.

"Are you all ready?"Yubi asked, they all nodded in response."Then you may go in."Everyone except Yubi goes into the dungeon.

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

Once everyone was in the dungeon, they decided that it was everyone for themselves and separated into directions. Ryuken was a little surprised Kirito didn't try to team up with him but only one person gets the treat so he could understand.

He was about to go searching as well when he realized something. He was alone. Which means he doesn't have to keep his disguise on. The Riolu glowed and changed back to his original form.

"Ah it feels good to be me."Koji said as he stretched a bit to get a feel of his body again.

He didn't mind being a Riolu since they had a similar body shape to Mew. They both walked on two feet even though Mews preferred to float and picked stuff up with handpaws.

"Now, what should I do?"He asked himself as he put himself in a chair position in the air.

Koji was asking himself this because he didn't care much for the treat. Sure the treat could be anything but it was probably nothing special cause Yubi's a school teacher.

The New Species Pokemon just floated there in thought for a few seconds, Dungeon Pokemon did appear and attack him but he barely felt their attacks.

"I know what'll do! I'll prank my classmates until time's up."Koji exclaimed before twitching in annoyance."Okay you guys are annoying now."He knocked them out using **Confusion**.

"Now to have some fun~"

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

On the second floor of the dungeon, Pin was searching for one of the nine tails, but so far all he found was rogue Pokemon which were more a nuisance than a danger.

"If I were a fake tail where would be?"The poison type asked himself as he walked into a room that made him tilt his head in confusion.

Why did he tilt his head in confusion? It's because the room was filled with silver colored bubbles.

"Is this part of the dungeon?"He wondered as he looked around the room until he spotted something that made him gasp. Across the room was a small replicate of a tail of a Ninetales.

He ran towards it, ignoring the bubbles in the room which lead to him popping one accidentally. The popped bubble ended up releasing confetti in his face. He cried in surprise at this before wiping it off his face.

Not bothering to figure what the other bubbles would do, he ran forward again and ended up popping another bubble. This time when the bubble popped, it released a Dungeon Pokemon.

The Poison Pin Pokemon let out a surprised shout and accidentally fired a Poison Sting into the air which popped a bubble. This bubble in particular released an anvil which fell on the Dungeon Pokemon. Pin winced at that knowing that had to hurt.

Pin gulped then turned to look at the item he was searching for. This time he made sure to be careful and walked slowly over to the tail. He was almost to his prize when his tail ended up popping a bubble. This bubble ended up releasing a sticky, goo like substance over him.

"What the!"The Nidoran tried to move but the goo kept him in place. He continued to struggle for a bit until he heard a voice speak from his right.

"Hey!"Pin turned his head to the right to see another Nidoran."How's it going?"It asked.

"I don't know how you do think it's going!"Pin exclaimed angrily though he wondered why this Pokemon didn't attack him.

"If that's how you say hello then I'll see ya later."The other Nidoran turned to leave but Pin quickly stopped him.

"Wait, wait I'm sorry! Don't go I need help."The Poison Pin Pokemon said in a desperate tone.

The other Nidoran stopped, then turned to look back at him."Yes?"

"Can you help get this stuff off me or get someone who can?"

The poison type looked to be thinking for a moment before answering."No….and no. If that's it then I'll be going."He said then noticed something on the ground."Oh, what's this?"He leaned down and picked up the fake fox tail.

"Hey, put that down! I need that to get my treat!"Pin said.

"Really now?"The other Nidoran said then gave him a mischievous smile."Oh, well."He turned around and began to leave.

"Wait! Come back here!"Pin shouted at the other Poison Pin Pokemon retreating form.

Koji, who was disguised as Nidoran that spoke to Pin, does feel bad about leaving his classmate stuck but he was fine with leaving him like this for two reasons. One, the Dungeon Pokemon in this dungeon weren't really that strong. Second, his teacher will come and free him from his sticky trap later so he doesn't have to worry.

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

Viper stared at the fainted Dungeon Pokemon in front of her with an annoyed expression. She was on the fourth floor because she thought the higher she went the stronger the Pokemon but she was wrong.

She walked over to one of the corridors to leave. She was about to walk through it but stopped when she was met with her reflection.

"Huh?"She raised a hand and her reflection copied her. She then did a few more things in front of the mirror before looking at her reflection with her hands on her sides and cocky smile."Man I look good."

"Well you certainly do look attractive."Her reflection said.

The Snake Pokemon's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't say that."Wha-"

Before she could react, her "reflection" suddenly sent her back some ways away by pushing her. She quickly got to her feet and looked at the Snivy in front of her.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?"She asked this because the Snivy looked exactly like her from looks to voice.

"Why I'm Viper."Her doppleganger replied.

"No you're not impostor! So, drop the disguise!"Viper demanded angrily, not liking the fact someone was using her likeness.

"Why don't you make me, Viper?"The doppelganger challenged, grinning.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Viper made the first move by firing **Leaf Tornado**. Her doppleganger countered firing a Leaf Tornado of their own. The two attacks clashed for a second before leaves scattered everywhere. Viper rushed forward with her leaf tail glowing and tried to cut the copy with her tail but her doppleganger copied her by using **Leaf Blade** as well. The two Snivy clashed with each other for a bit until they jumped away from each other.

Viper was about to attack again using Magical Leaf but stopped when she realized something. The Snivy in front of her was countering her moves with her own.

She attacked with **Vine Whip** and surprise, surprise, her doppleganger did the same thing. She wasn't really trying to attack here, it was a division to give time to think.

" _If it knows how I fight then I need to battle differently."_ Viper thought, coming up with a plan.

She stopped using Vine Whip and settled on just dodging the other Snivy's attack. Her doppleganger's eyes narrowed at this and changed to using Leaf Tornado. Instead of attacking like she expected, Viper continued dodging.

The Grass Snake Pokemon repeatedly fired Leaf Tornado for a few moments before she growled and exclaimed."Why won't you fight back?!"

"Cause I'm behind you."A voice said from behind her.

The fake Snivy's eyes widened and turned her head to be met with an **Aerial Ace** fist to the face. Viper didn't stop there, she punched the fake in the stomach a few times before finishing with a tail to the face, sending the Pokemon into the wall.

Viper dusted herself off before walking through one of the corridors, feeling satisfied with her fight with her doppleganger. When the fake Snivy was sure Viper was out of ear shot, she stood like nothing ever happened and stretched.

"That Snivy is going to be one heck of a battler in the future."The fake Snivy said before she glowed and changed into Koji.

"Well, time to go mess with someone else~"The Mew said before he went off somewhere.

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

Koji was somewhere on the last floor, Floor Six, looking at a list he made. He already dealt with most of his classmates.

"The only one I haven't dealt with yet is Kirito."Koji mumurred to himself.

"What with me?"A voice asked behind him.

Koji let out a girlish scream and was about to attack whoever was behind him but stopped when he saw it was Kirito.

"Oh, it's just you."The Mew said, calming down.

"Yeah, me. Who are you? I never seen a Pokemon like you before."The Otter Pokemon asked.

"Oh, my name's Koji and I'm umm...a Espurr! Yeah a Espurr!"He said laughing nervously.

Kirito stares at him with narrowed eyes making the New Species Pokemon feel nervous.

"S-Something wrong?"

"...No, you just remind me of my friend, Ryuken. You both have the same eyes."The Oshawott answered in a carefree tone, smiling. Koji breathed a sigh of relief at that."What's a Pokemon like you doing here?"

"Practicing some attacks on the rogue Pokemon here."Koji answered."Why are you here?"

"I'm here collecting my teacher's tails! Although I haven't found any yet."Kirito said, rubbing the back of his head.

The Mew tilted his head in confusion."Tails huh. You wouldn't mean these tails would you?"He asked, reaching behind his back and pulling out nine fake Ninetales tails.

"Yeah, I think those are it! How did you get them?"

"I found these lying around in different parts of the dungeon?"Koji explained which was mostly true. He had to take one or two from his classmates that did find the tails before him.

"Can I have them?"The Otter Pokemon asked.

"Hmm I don't know. I worked hard to find these."

"Please! I wanna know what the treat is!"

" _So do I."_ The Mew put a paw to his chin in thought for a moment."Alright, how about this. You play this one game with me and I'll give you the tails. How does that sound?"

"Great, I love games!"The Oshawott smiled.

"Okay then, the game is hide and seek. The goal is to find me before our teacher-err I mean your teacher finds you, understand?"The Mijumaru nodded but then noticed something.

"Wait did you say our teach-"

"The game begins now!"Koji said quickly then teleported away to hide.

Kirito looked confused for a second before he went off to find the "Espurr".

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

Kirito went through all the floors to find the "Espurr". On the fifth floor he found two of his classmates knocked out. He didn't know what happened but the room they were in smelled really bad so he quickly left.

On the fourth floor he found Viper sleeping. He thought she might have fallen into a trap that made her fall asleep. What really happened was that she got bored with the weak Pokemon and decided to take a nap until the teacher came in.

On the third floor he found three of his classmates but this time they were asleep.

On the second he found Nidoran stuck in some sticky stuff which he had to avoid to not get stuck in as well.

So, now the young Mijumaru was on the first floor looking for the "Espurr" but so far couldn't find him.

"Where could that cat be?"Kirito wondered looking around but stopped when he heard a voice.

"There you are, Kirito!"The Oshawott turned his head to see what looks to be his teacher walking over to him."I've been looking everywhere for you."She said.

"You have?"

She nods."Yes, time is up so it's time to leave."She replied.

"Aw! Well at least I met a new friend in this dungeon."The Kyukon's ears twitched at that.

"New friend? Who did you meet?"Yubi asked curiously.

"He was a Espurr! He had these blue eyes that kind of reminded me of…"Kirito stops talking when he notices something. The Ninetales in front of him had _blue_ eyes, Yubi had red eyes."Who are you?!"He asked, drawing his scalchop.

The Kyukon only chuckled at this."Easy, we're friends remember?"The Mijumaru didn't relax."It's me Koji."She glowed and changed into a Mew."See, it's me."

"Koji? How did you look like Ms. Ninetales? Can you teach me how to do that?!"Kirito asked excitedly.

"In order, with a move called Transform and no you can't learn it. The move is exclusive to me."Koji replied as he looked sad at that. _"And to Mews and Dittos."_

"Anyway here,"The Mew gives Kirito the nine fake Ninetales tails.

"Yes! Now I can know what the treat is!"Kirito said, jumping around.

Koji giggled at this but then stopped when he felt a familiar psychic signature approaching them. He made himself invisible then flew off somewhere.

"Kirito!"Said Oshawott turned around to see his teacher running over to him."There you are! Time is up so it's time to leave."She notices what he's holding."Oh, I see someone found my tails. Looks like you get the treat."

The Ninetales giggled as Kirito cheered at this."Okay let's go find the others."Yubi said and Kirito nodded.

 **Omake**

"So, you guys got to explore a mystery dungeon today?"Erika asked Ryuken who was laying against a tree.

The Riolu nods."Yeah, but it wasn't really fun at least for me. Everyone besides me and Kirito ran into traps."He explained.

"Speaking of Kirito, where is he?"Sora asked looking around.

"Oh, the teacher's giving him this treat for finding all these tails she placed in the dungeon."Ryuken explained nonchalantly.

"Oh, a treasure hunt within a dungeon? I really wish I was a part of it!"The Eevee said excitedly, her tail wagging.

"Me too! Class was boring today!"Sora said.

"Hey guys!"The three Pokemon turned to see their water type friend running over to them.

"Look who finally showed up."Sora said.

"Hehe sorry."Kirito apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, what's the treat my friend?"Ryuken asked curiously.

"This!"The Mijumaru reached behind himself and pulled out something that made his friend's eyes widened. It was a large scope of vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, chocolate chips, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and a cherry on top. It was also in a large bowl.

"Th-That's the treat?"Ryuken asked, one of his eyes twitching. Kirito nods in response."G-Great!"

"You feeling alright?"Erika asked, concerned for her friend while Sora backed away from him.

"I'm fine."Ryuken reassures with a twitching smile."Will you excuse me for a second."The Riolu disappears in a blur of speed.

His friends blinked at this and wondered where he went for a second before shrugging. Sora turns to Mijumaru.

"So Kirito, how did-"Sora starts to ask but is cut off by the ground shaking for a few moments before stopping."What was that?!"

A few miles from the trio, Ryuken, who was in his true form, lied in a crater of his own making with a pissed off expression on his face.

"IF I KNEW THE TREAT WAS GOING TO BE ICE CREAM! I WOULDN'T HAVE LET HIM WIN!"He yelled to the heavens.

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **Pokemon406: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Pokemon406: Again I'm sorry I took a while to make this one. I was struggling with a few things and I got lazy.**

 **Pokemon406: I'm sorry if you're lactose intolerant. You can imagine that the treat was something else.**

 **Pokemon406: The next chapter is going to explore more on explorers and guilds so look forward to that!**

 **Pokemon406: Pokemon406 sign-**

 **Hikari: We want ice cream!**

 **Corey: Yeah!**

 **Pokemon406: We don't have any because you both ate it all.**

 **Corey: We still want more!**

 **Hikari: We won't stop asking until we get some!**

 **Pokemon406 sighs: Fine, we can go to the ice cream shop again but please don't eat all the ice cream there. The store owner's still pissed from last time.**

 **Hikari/Corey: Yay!**

 **Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out(Saluates at the camera then disappears using Instant Transmission)**

 **Hikari: Hikari signing out(Does victory sign at camera then disappears in a white flash)**

 **Corey: Corey signing out(Sticks tongue out at camera then disappears in a flash of lightning)**


	6. AN- NOT DEAD!

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! Pokemon406 here with an important message!**

 **Pokemon406: This story is not dead! More like on an unsaid hiatus.**

 **Pokemon406: The reason for this is because I was working on chapter six and seven at the same time. Chapter six being something funny and not important while chapter seven, a valentine's day mystery. Chapter seven was really the main reason why I'm taking so long to update the story.**

 **Pokemon406: I've never tried a mystery or Valentine's day chapter so I kept working on something else. So, I might not do chapter seven like that anymore.** **Chapter six is also being changed so that won't be uploaded either.**

 **Pokemon406: I don't when I'll publish chapters six and seven but just wait. I'm not forgetting about this story.**

 **Pokemon406: I'm also going back through the previous chapters to fix certain things.**

 **Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out(Saluates at camera then disappears using Instant Transmission)**


	7. Chapter 6: Explorers and Guilds

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait but I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Corey: Yay!**

 **Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

 **Pokemon406: Before you read this chapter, I advise reading the previous chapters because I changed them a bit and fixed some of the wording in them.**

 **Pokemon406: Also, I'm surprised you all want more chapters. I didn't really think I was doing good with this story and was gonna leave it to die or get rebooted.**

 **Corey: What! No!**

 **Pokemon406: However, I changed my mind and decided to continue this. Oh, and one more thing. There are no humans in this world so don't expect Koji and the others to interact with any humans…**

 **Hikari: I feel there is a but at the end.**

 **Pokemon406:...But-**

 **Hikari: I knew it!**

 **Pokemon406: Shut up! But there will still be human stuff in this world. The reason for this will be explained later in the story.**

 **Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my OCs.**

 **Chapter 6: Explorers and Guilds**

In Yubi's classroom, the students were talking among themselves until they heard footsteps or pawsteps coming to the door and quieted down. The door opened and a familiar Fox Pokemon walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Good morning class!"Yubi greeted her class.

"Good morning Yubi/Ms. Ninetales!"The class greeted back.

Yubi smiled."Today, we're going to talk about explorers and what they do, but first…"She walked over and stopped in front of her class."...Tell me what you know about explorers."

"They fight bad guys!"

"They fight tough pokemon!"

"They find lots of treasure!"

"They save Pokemon!"

"They are heroes!"

The Kyukon brought a paw to her muzzle and tried to stifle a giggle but failed."Good answers all around everyone and while you all aren't wrong, you aren't right either."Her students looked at her confused expressions and decided to explain.

"Yes, they fight bad pokemon. Yes, they fight tough pokemon from time to time, usually Rogue Pokemon or against other explorers. Yes, they find from time to time but not always. Yes, they save pokemon, usually ones that get lost in a dungeon or place and need rescuing. Yes, they can be seen as heroes but they can also be seen as villains by others."She notices she's rambling and decides to finish her explanation.

"The point is that an explorer can be many things."She finished explaining as everyone looked excited and amazed.

"Explorers have ranks which will normally tell you how good they are. The four common ranks are Normal, Bronze, Silver, and Gold. The four least common are Platinum, Diamond, Master, and GrandMaster. Normal is what all explorers start as and shouldn't take any difficult quests. Bronze means they can take on slightly tougher quests. Silver means they are no longer beginners and others will take them more seriously. Gold means they are really good and take on difficult quests."She was about to continue with more stuff about explorers when someone raised their paw."Yes, Pin?"

"Do quests have ranks of difficulty?"The Nidoran asked.

"Why yes, they do! The ranks of difficulty for quests go as follows F, E, D, C, B, A, S. F for those ranked Normal. E is for those ranked Bronze. D for those ranked Silver. C for those ranked Gold. B for those ranked Platinum. A for those ranked Diamond. S for those ranked Master. Finally, Star rank for those ranked GrandMaster."She finished, her students murmured for a moment about what those quests could entail.

"Moving on, explorers are usually-"A Pokemon raises his paw."Yes, Pin?"

"Aren't you gonna go over the other four?"

The Ninetales shrugged."There isn't much to say other than you don't see them that often and they take on quests more difficult than C."She replied before she continued."Now, where was I...Oh right! Explorers are usually seen in pairs or groups of three or four. This is an exploratory team. Sometimes, you will see an exploratory team with more than four members but not usually."Someone raised their hand."Yes, Viper?"

"Can explorers travel alone?"The Grass Snake Pokemon asked.

"Yes, but you'll rarely see a explorer travel on their own. If you do then they are either really strong and confident in their power or they're arrogant and think they're invincible,"She whispered the last bit in annoyance.

"When enough explorers come together they form a guild. The amount of guild members varies with each guild but from what I've seen the common number is forty."She said and everyone looked either surprised, shocked or awed at the number of members a guild can have.

"Now, if any of you were interested in becoming an explorer, you would need to meet the age requirement of twelve,"She said, earning a groan from a few pokemon that wanted to become an explorer.

" _Wow, Ms. Ninetales sure knows a lot about explorers,"_ Ryuken thought and wondered if all teachers were this knowledgeable about explorers.

"I understand why some of you are upset but there's a reason for the age requirement,"Yubi said."Now, to give you all more insight of what an explorer actually does. I hired an explorer to come and talk to you all today."She received looks of shock and confusion from her students.

"What?"

"Not to be rude but aren't you a teacher? Wouldn't you only have enough for something like F or E?"Ryuken asked.

Yubi stared at the Riolu with narrowed eyes for a long moment, making him feel nervous. The Ninetales suddenly smiled and said."You're right. I could only afford enough for a measly F ranked quest. And was lucky enough to-"She was cut off by a familiar voice behind the door.

"Have an experienced explorer accept the quest."Everyone turned to the door. The door opened and everyone but Yubi looked surprised to see another Yubi walking into the room and sat down beside the first one.

The students stared at the two Ninetales for a moment before they all turned talking at once.

"Two Yubi/Ms. Ninetales!"

"Why are there two of you two?!"

"Did you clone yourself?!"

"Does this mean more homework?!"

"Oh, Lady Mew I hope not!"

The two Kyukon giggled and shook their heads negatively in response."No, I didn't clone myself. What a silly thing to say."The first Yubi said.

"Then why are there two of you?!"Kirito exclaimed.

"That's because one of us is the explorer I hired,"The second Yubi answered, then continued at seeing their confused looks."The explorer used something to look like me."The class looked like they understood her answer.

"So, I want you all to figure which of us is your beautiful, kind teacher while the other is a clever, cunning impostor!"The first Yubi told the class, smiling mischievously.

The students looked between the Ninetales, trying to think of some way to tell the two apart. Pin suddenly laughed causing everyone to look at him.

"It's obvious! The real Yubi is the first one that walked in class and has been talking the longest,"The Nidoran pointed at the Ninetales on the left."You!"

The first Yubi's smile widened causing Pin to think he was right only for her to shake her head negatively in response to his answer.

"Sorry but you're wrong."The second Yubi said."Try again!"

Everyone looked at the second Yubi and was about to say she's the real one when the first one spoke.

"You need an explanation on why she's the real one and me being the fake."

The class looked between the two, trying to think of ways to tell the two apart again. Ryuken stared at the first Yubi for a long moment before he figured out how to tell them apart.

"I figured it out!"The Riolu exclaimed, then looked uncomfortable at everyone looking at him.

"Oh! And what have you figured out?"The first Yubi asked curiously.

"W-Well, the first thing that gave you away was the amount of stuff you said about explorers. I assume she would know some stuff about explorers but not that much."He said and she nodded in understanding at that."And the second thing that gave you away is your smile."

"And what about my smile?"She questioned.

"Your smile tells us you're up to something funny like a prank. Ms. Ninetales smile has never given us that kind of smile or at least from what I've seen."He explained.

The 'Ninetales' grinned before her eyes glowed amber and she began to glow midnight blue. When she stopped glowing, in the place of the Ninetales was a different pokemon. This pokemon was bipedal, had gray and black fur, amber-colored eyes, and long purple mane. She also wore a black bandana scarf with a white badge with a yellow gem in the center.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the clever, cunning, and sexy gold-ranked explorer, Mirage!"The Zoroark proclaimed proudly then got hit over the head by one of Yubi's tails.

"You will not use that word in my class!"

"What word?"Mirage asked her.

"The s word!"She replied.

"Oh! Lady Giratina, why are the good looking ones either prudes or dense idiots?"Mirage whispered to herself and shook her head.

"What was that?"Yubi asked, not hearing what the other pokemon said.

"Nothing!"The Zoroark quickly answered, then addressed the class."Okay, kiddies! Got any questions for me?"She asked and the students started asking her questions at the same time.

"One at a time! She can't understand any of you if you all talk at once!"Yubi told her class causing them to quiet down and raise their hands, paws, etc to ask a question.

"Okay uhh Blossom,"Mirage said.

"I-Is being a e-explorer scary?"Blossom asked.

The Zoroark shrugged."At times yeah. But most of the time it's a pretty good gig."She replied."Next...Kirito."

"How did you look like Ms. Ninetales?"He asked.

Mirage smirked and folded her arms."Well, it's thanks to a little ability my species, Zoroarks, is known for...illusions. Using our illusions we can change our appearance or environment."She said before her eyes and body glowed and her appearance changed to look like a certain Oshawott.

Kirito gasped."So, you can transform into pokemon?"

The 'Oshawott' giggled and shook 'his' head negatively."No, we can make ourselves look like someone else but we can't physically become them,"Mirage replied using Kirito's voice."For example, I might look and sound like you but it's a illusion. I'm still a Zoroark under this disguise."Kirito nodded, but he didn't seem to believe 'him' about the explanation.

Mirage smiled then changed back to normal."Okay now...Pin?"

"How were you able to act so well like Yubi?"He asked, frowning.

"Oh, that's easy! When I impersonate someone I like to make sure I got pretty much everything down pat about them. So, when I decided to pull this prank on you all I asked your beautiful teacher your names and about herself. I think I did a pretty good impression of her if I do say so myself."She said proudly as everyone nodded in agreement."Okay next...Viper?"

"Are you in a team with someone or do you travel alone?"She asked.

"Usually, I travel with my little brother, Fang, but he couldn't make it due to...personal reasons,"Mirage replied, not wanting to tell them the real reason he couldn't come with. The Zoroark was about to pick someone when Yubi interrupted her.

"Class is almost over so this will be the last question she'll answer."

Mirage nodded then looked around the room before she said."Okay, last one...Ryuken."

"Do you belong to a guild and if so what's it like there?"He asked curiously.

"I do belong to a guild. PokeFighters to be exact. Things are kind of dull there so Fang and I decide to brighten everyone's day there with a prank or two."A wide grin spread across her face, recalling one of their pranks."Like this one time, I placed something in our guild master's coffee that made her voice squeaky for a few hours."Some kids laughed at that, imagining the person talking funny.

"Didn't you get in trouble for that?"The Riolu asked.

"Oh, most definitely especially when she knows that either me or Fang did it."She replied."As for the punishment, she made me do her paperwork that day. And let me tell ya, doing paperwork is not fun especially when you're the cause of some of the paperwork."

After she said this, the bell for recess rang and the Zoroark yelped before getting out of the way so she didn't get trampled by the kids rushing out of the classroom.

"Sorry about that. They really like recess."The Kyukon apologized to Mirage.

Mirage waved her off and smiled."No worries! I was like that at their age,"She then got Yubi's personal place."Sooo you wanna grab a bite to eat with me?"She asked suggestively with a grin to match.

Yubi blushed and backed away."W-Well, I have something to do later and uhh,"She suddenly puffed and was replaced by a green doll.

Mirage sighed at this."They always play hard to get,"She said to herself before leaving the class to find a certain Ninetales.

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **Pokemon406: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I also hope you enjoyed Mirage because you'll be seeing more of her later on.**

 **Hikari: Good, because out of all the Pokefighters guild, I like her and Fang the most.**

 **Pokemon406: Of course they would be your favorites. They're pranksters like you.**

 **Pokemon406: Speaking of which. Was it those two or you that thought it would be funny to dye my Organization XIII Cloak pink?**

 **Hikari: Neither! It was Glin!**

 **Pokemon406: Liar!(Blasts a wave of reistu at the pokemon but she dodges.) Damn it! Why did I make you so fast?!**

 **Hikari: Because you needed a speed character.**

 **Pokemon406 grumbles some words: Next chapter, Ryuken and his friends will be spending some time in the Pokemon Town near the school.**

 **Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out(Salutes at camera then disappears using Instant Transmission)**

 **Hikari: Hikari signing out(Does victory sign at camera then disappears in a white flash)**

 **Corey: Corey signing out(Sticks tongue at camera then disappears in a flash of lightning)**


End file.
